


Without you

by Hexxer07



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eda is petrified in this AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lumity, M/M, Multi, Other, Outlaw!Amity, Outlaw!Luz, The Owl House - Freeform, outlaw au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexxer07/pseuds/Hexxer07
Summary: The Owl House but Eda is petrified instead because Luz tried to defeat Belos instead of giving up the case. In the end, the case destroys the same way but it was too late to save Eda
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> i purely based this on an insta fanart AU post by twixstari, and it was the Outlaw!Luz one because the idea and art is *cheff kiss* ANYHOOT the chapters name are related to song everytime so yea.

_Its all your fault_

No, the house door open

_Its all your fault, you let her suffer_

No, its not. Door shut behind

_You let Eda get petrified all just because you want to play hero_

Tears starts running down Luz’s face as she lean against the door

_It is all your fault and no one to blame_

The knees hit the floor and then arms followed by a cry of agony

_Just because you think you can outsmart Belos_

She’s unable to move, all she can do is let the tears fall and fall until there is no more

Suddenly the door creaked open with a soft voice

“Luz?”

Luz forced herself to turn around

“Oh my god, Luz!” 

The person ran towards her and hugs her, it took a split second to recognize the mint green hair and golden eyes

“What happened Luz, are you ok, where’s Eda?” Amity asked

_Eda._

She felt water in her eyes rising again

_Eda._

Her hands were shaking again

“Luz?” Amity asks again and it hits her “Oh my god is Eda…” her voices start trailing off as she realization hit her. Amity started hugging Luz again, harder this time

“Luz, I'm so sorry that I can’t do anything, this is-this is all my fault, I should have been there, not you, I should have-” Luz stopped Amity rambling further

“No, it's my fault, I should have saved her but instead I wanted to play hero and let her get petrified, and-” she choked on her word “and she will be petrified forever ” she turns her head away, unable to look at Amity face anymore

_Its all my fault_

“No”

_No?_

“Luz, I can help you save Eda”

_Help? Eda?_

“Luz listen to me, get some rest first, and ill tell you how we can save Eda”

Luz looks at Amity with tears in her eyes

“You promise?” Luz asked

_A beat_

“I promise” Amity smile 

Luz felt life leaking back into her a bit

“Now get some sleep you idiot” Amity teased

“Hey! I'm not an idiot” Luz pouted and Amity laughed

“I'm serious Luz, here come with me” she offer her hand and Luz take it

They walked upstairs and towards Luz bedplace

“Here, ill sleep with you,” Amity said, with a little blush on her cheeks

Luz felt a warm feeling creeping up in her but doesn’t know why

“Are-are you sure?” Luz asked

“Yes, you shouldn’t be sleeping alone” And she dragged Luz down towards the bed with her

“Woah! Hey! Warn me next time” Luz complain as her face hit pillow-first

“Jeez, you’re gonna complain about being dragged down the bed? I wonder how you even survived” Amity tease and Luz laughed

“Touche” Luz started to settle herself down the bed as Amity does it too

“Good night, Amity” Luz started to sleep 

Amity stare at Luz sleeping peacefully, a moment later she reached her hand out and tuck a piece of Luz hair away

“Good night Luz” and she fell asleep too


	2. Let You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is kinda short lol, anyhoot dreaming luz time

**_Go on, go be a hero_ **

_ Something about this line really triggered Luz _

_ “I may have lost but so did you”  _

_ She activates the fire glyph with Eda’s staff, the portal suitcase start burning, Belos quickly drop it and the suitcase is burned by then _

_ Luz was already on top by then  _

_ She stop the petrification statue with ice glyphs then she run towards one of the emperor goons and threatened her with a fire glyph _

_ “Let them go” She threatens  _

_ But before she could make a move, her fire glyph extinguished, she look up and saw a storm conjuring  _

**_So you decide to trick me_ **

_ Luz turn around finding Emperor Belos standing behind her _

**_Very well then, so shall you suffer the same fate_ ** __

_ The ice glyphs burns off and the petrification statue continue _

_ “NO!” Luz tries to swing the staff but this time Belos caught it _

**_Ah ah, i won’t underestimate you again_ **

_ he yanked the staff away from Luz, which throw her towards the way he grabs the staff forcefully, he hit the floor with her body thankfully _

_ “Luz, run!” Eda shouted as she was in mid-petrification “I’ll be ok” _

_ “NO!” Luz stubbornly tried to attack Belos again and she gets thrown again _

_ “Luz listen to me!” Eda shout “You need to get out of here, don’t worry about me-” _ __   
  


**_Yes, listen to your owl lady_ ** __

**_Run away hero_ **

**_Run and never return_ **

_ Luz started crying as she runs away _

_ Running away from Belos _

_ Running away from her family here  _

_ Running away from her friends _

_ Running away from everything else _

_ Then _

_ Everything blacks out _


End file.
